


Vacation is not in Faba's Vocabulary

by LitheFider



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Smut, Faba - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Threesome - M/M/M, hardenshipping - Freeform, so much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitheFider/pseuds/LitheFider
Summary: This came from the idea of, “What if Faba and Maxie were nerdy freshman roommates back in college?” Former Branch Chief Faba has not seen Maxie in 20 years, but when he crosses paths with him and Archie while on vacation (post-game), they catch up for lost time.A fic focused on some Faba feels alongside Hardenshipping cuteness, and mashes it all together with a sexy fun times climax.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't see much love for the Branch Chief fic wise so I figured I'd pick up some slack. :'3 Post game he is supposedly humbled by his defeat and wants to improve as a person (says so himself, tho he is still smarmy and wants recognition) so I am writing him that way. Not 'evil' but indeed an eccentric angsty pokemon villain trying to be a better person. Hope you like it! I'd love to hear any feedback.

He was ordered to take a vacation.  
  
_Ordered_.  Because he certainly wouldn’t take one on his own.  
  
But to be ordered by _child_ , how demeaning.  Acting president indeed.  But Gladion was an upstanding kid, much as it pained Faba to admit. 

Although, Faba was no good with.... _children_.   
  
If he wanted to relax couldn’t he just do it at Aether Paradise?  It was called paradise for a reason.  It had a beach and an indoor garden.  He remembered being in the garden plenty of times.  A full 30 seconds at a time even, enjoying the smell of the air thanks to the beautifully tended plants.  Then something in the heads up display of his glasses would remind him he had plenty to work on, and he sure did love his work.  
  
But after the fall of their president, former Branch Chief Faba didn’t have as much to work on.  The research on the Ultra beasts was halted, and no more genetic splicing…he was just a regular pokemon scientist now.  No more grand title and no more freedom to do whatever he wanted.  Which was probably for the best, he was now humbled and ashamed of how far things had gone…  
  
He stood in front of his mirror staring at his reflection and contemplating what you even pack for "vacation".  He had been living at the private Aether Island since not long after it was built, but his apartment sized room looked barely lived in.   
  
_Guess I won’t need these off duty,_  he thought to himself as he disengaged the large green lenses people had come to know him for.  They attached with magnets to implants beneath his skin on his nose bridge.  His own design, they were powered by his body’s electromagnetism biorhythms, and wirelessly connected him to the computers of the Aether network.  
  
He rubbed at the indents left behind; they were nearly permanent at this point.  He wore contacts to see as the green lenses had nothing to do with that. It would be interesting to wear regular sunglasses.  Lillie gave him some, as she was there when Gladion gave the order.  “Hano resort is very sunny and the sand so white it could blind you.” She had said kindly.  
  
He placed the dark lime green sunglasses into his duffel bag and sighed.  
  
He really didn’t know what he was going to do there.  
  
A boat ride later he found himself at the grand entrance of the exclusive Hano resort on Akala Island.  He hiked up the duffel on his shoulder.  He felt naked without his Aether uniform.  It had become his whole identity.  At least fewer people would recognize him, he supposed. It would create far less unwanted conversation.   
  
  
He rubbed a hand over his face, playing with his small beard a moment as displacement activity, and stepped inside.  
  
  
“Welcome!” The overly cheery receptionist greeted him.  
  
He blinked staring at her awkwardly and contemplated if the ferry boat was still docked and he could escape.  
  
“Have a reservation?”

He handed her a printout and some ID, then looked about the tall ceiling of the entry hall as she clicked things into a computer.  The sound of the keys reminded him of his note taking assistant and by total habit he reached up to tap the spot that would wake up the notifications on his lenses.  Of course there was nothing there.  He was jarred a moment but was brought back to reality by the woman speaking up,  
  
“Ahhh a lovely king single with ocean view, how nice.” She grinned and handed him a keycard.

“So ummm,” He spoke up for the first time.

“Yes?” She could see he was a little awkward or shy or something so she patiently awaited what he had to say.  
  
“What does one…DO here?”

“Why, anything you like!  We are a full service resort with 3 on site restaurants and bars incuding a water side café.  We have a spa, pool, sauna, massage therapists, then of course there is the five star beach-”  
  
She rattled on but the words kind of just washed over him and didn’t sink in as he stood there silently.  He did take note when she saw the small bag on the back of his belt generally indicative of someone with pokeballs, and pointed it out, “Ahh do you have pokemon?” She asked.  
  
He glanced back at the bag and nodded, “I do.”  
  
”We also have a lovely pokemon spa if you need to drop them off to go visit any of the local sites alone, or just want them to have a little fun!”  She handed him a brochure which he put right into his pocket like he seemed to want to get out of there.  
  
”Well that’s about it, if you need anything just ask.  Have a lovely time here at Hano resort!”

 “Thank you.” He said flatly, and attempted a smile for her.  _Attempted_ being the key word.   
  
  
…  
  
  
The room was indeed nice.  He neatly put his clothes in the drawers.  Pokeballs were set safely in their own holder on the bedside table.  He poked over the room service menu.  Smelled the fancy bar of soap set by the sink.  Inspected the size of the shower.  Then finally he laid on the bed gauging its softness and stared at the ceiling.  
  
What the fuck was he doing here?  
  
He wanted to be back in the lab writing up a report.  Most people would find that crazy but…the only time he felt truly happy was when he was knee deep in research results and making sense of the notes and numbers.

Order out of chaos.  New discoveries.  Precision.  Perfection.  
  
He groaned and sat up, rubbing at his gaunt face and platinum hair.   
  
_’Come’on Faba get your ass up, do something someone on vacation does.  What do you like besides research and pokemon?’_  
  
He glanced at the sliding glass doors and the perfect day out beyond them.  His first thought was he burned easily due to his fair skin, but…  
  
He had to be the only person heading down to the beach in white pants and a shade parasol.  He hated the feel of suntan lotion on his face and he already had to put it on his arms.  He was so pale he could blind someone with his skin.  He was indeed thankful for Lillie’s gift as the glare on the sand was truly intense at first.  Also it was nice to have something on his face again…it was familiar and comforting.    
  
His fair skin appreciated the superior shade of the large umbrellas that stood next to each of the resort’s beach lounge chairs. He tried soaking in the sweet smelling air and sound of the waves but soon grew bored.  He fidgeted and took out a book he brought with him. He had read it before a long time ago.  He kept all the old novels so people would think he had other hobbies.  
  
He sighed and tried to fall asleep and failed.  
  
There awake with his eyes closed he heard a voice though the sound of the white noise of people talking and the waves gently rolling. A familiar, slightly nasal voice. 

“I’m not going in there, I heard there are these water pokemon called _pyukumuku_ who if you step on them they spit their guts on you.  And that’s disgusting.  So enjoy your swimming Archie but I’ll be working on my not-sunburn, thank you.”

“Maxieee geeze you come up with a lame excuse every beach we go to!  What if I did that for when you want to see your nerdy volcanoes?”

“Wela Volcano park is a national landmark and doesn’t have any gross guts-puking pokemon to step on.”

  
Faba opened an eye and looked, the name ringing a bell too.  That voice, the name…it couldn’t be…

“You know the mucus on their skin is apparently good for sunburn, something which you are an expert in.  You are so namby-pamby sometimes I swear.”  
  
”I am NOT!” The red head fumed, insulted, and made a face at the idea of putting mucus on his skin for any reason, eeuugghh.  He papped the larger man on his bare chest.  The larger man chuckled and tossed their duffel bag on a nearby lounge chair, which was just one over from Faba.  
  
Faba tried not to stare, following them with his laid back head as they walked to the other side of where he was.  His green sunglasses were just dark enough to hide his gaze in the bright glare of the beach.   
  
  
That hair too.  Oh god…it was him, wasn’t it.     
  
  
Maximilian, his roommate from freshman year of college. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was definitely the fire-haired geologist nerd. The same one who he swore lived on nothing but milk and lava cookies when he was studying at 2 in the morning.  The same man who plastered posters of famous volcanoes all over his side of the room when your average guy that age had posters of their favorite pokemon contest idols and gym trainers.  The same man who would come back from a weekend mountain hike smelling like campfire, sweat, and igneous rock (then spend like an hour in the shower.)  
  
And the other man, Archie.  He recognized him too.  He came by their room a few times near the end of their time as room mates, but they barely interacted.  Faba was so busy with his studies.  Archie had thicker facial hair now and was even _more_ built.  It’s pretty obvious they were beyond friends, because he caught them sharing a quick kiss before Archie ran off into the waves with enthusiasm.  
  
Faba’s mind was so awash in a flood of memories that he barely took notice of Maxie releasing a Camerupt from a pokeball.  
  
Maxie pet the large creature and looked quite smitten. “Such a good girl, you ready to go visit Wela Volcano tomorrow?  Cause I sure as hell am.  The wait is killing me…” He baby talked the pokemon and pet her cheeks with cuddly affection.  The pokemon made deep grumbly sounds of approval and backed up to sit down.  
  
Unfortunately this pushed her just a little too close to the umbrella by Faba’s lounge chair and her big rocky humps whacked right into it, knocking it over onto the former Branch chief.  
  
”Camilla!” Maxie gasped, especially after he heard a yelp like someone was under that heavy wood and canvas umbrella as it fell over. He ran around to check. “Hey, you ok?” He asked the stranger whose white pants and boots were sticking out from under the felled umbrella like the wicked witch of the west crushed under a house.  
  
“I’m alive…” The umbrella replied to Maxie.  
  
Camilla turned around (carefully this time) to help Maxie re-right the umbrella with her mouth.  She knew her master was not as physically strong as her.  It was back as it was in a jiffy.  
  
Faba groaned as he was freed and laid there looking frazzled.  He might have a bruise on his arm from protecting his face, but otherwise what was most injured was his pride.  _Shit_ what does he do now?  He had to engage him, he was looking right AT him.  Should he tell Maxie who he was, if Maxie didn't recognize him?  His hair was far shorter and receding now so he might not be recognizable.  He may not even have to deal with thi -   
  
“Hey babe is everything ok?”  A dripping wet Archie ran up. He had heard the yelling and came running.  
  
”Camilla knocked over an umbrella onto someone.  I think everything is alright.” He looked to the poor guy hoping this wouldn’t be an issue.  Really the last thing he needed on a vacation.  
  
“You didn’t get hit in the head, did you lad?” Archie leaned over the blonde, who looked like a deer in the head lights.  Something about the fair, gangly guy struck a chord of Archie’s memory.  He laughed and Maxie looked at him like wanting to know what was up.  
  
“This is going to sound crazy but you look just like Maxie’s Freshman college room mate.”  Archie put a thumb in Maxie’s direction.  
  
Maxie squinted behind his glasses and it was his turn to dreg up memories.  Minus wrinkles and with a lot more hair on his head, he DID look like him.  Why didn’t he notice before?  Gosh, what was his name again?  That was so long ago.

Well, no avoiding it now. Funny it was the man he barely interacted with who recognized him first.  He must be good with faces. “Maxie, Archie, I presume?” Faba attempted to sit up and look a bit more dignified, fixing his hair and beard, and removing his sunglasses so they could see his face better.

“Shit, it is you, isn’t it?” Archie’s face lit up like he solved a puzzle.

“Faba.” Maxie finally remembered, eyebrows going up. “It was Faba, right?  What are you doing here?” He said, not accusatory but wholly curious and shocked.

“It is a total shock to see you, I assure you.  I’m just on a mandatory vacation.” Faba dusted off his arms and groaned softly.

“Mandatory?” Archie snorted.

Faba shook his head and shrugged like he didn’t feel like elaborating.

“It’s been twenty years,” Maxie whispered under his breath, not believing it.  So much had changed, especially himself.

“It has.” Faba agreed, just as quiet. He pet a hand back through his short hair.

Archie looked between them seeing these nerds probably had a lot to catch up on. “Hey this is good thing, right?  I seem to recall you two were quite the eccentric prodigies at our alma mater, yea?”

“We never saw each other much after freshman year though.” Maxie stated. “We both left the freshman dorms and had very different majors - our classes didn’t cross over past foundation studies, and I’m pretty sure you transferred before graduation as I don’t recall you there.”

Faba was flattered Maxie noticed he wasn’t there.  He liked knowing his presence was important enough to remember.  Though he WAS a bit offended Maxie didn’t recognize him right away. Ah well, not everyone kept literal notes on everyone they met like Faba did.  It let him remember an amazing amount of names and details, the act of writing things down post interactions helping to cement it into his memory, be it human interaction or an experiment.  “I did transfer, I moved to Kalos to finish, then moved here to Alola for a job a few years later.”

Maxie nodded. “Psychology and pokemon biology correct?”

“And you were Geology.”

“With a bit of ancient pokemon studies…” Maxie smirked and crossed his arms proudly.  
  
”Yer both nerds.” Archie clapped the redhead on the back, getting his flower patterned button up all wet where he touched.  Maxie grimaced and growled in annoyance.  
  
Archie wanted to get more swimming in, but not before he got Faba to agree to join them for some lunch after.  It was always fun to play catch up, Archie thought connections between people were important and worth cultivating.   
  
The two former room mates chatted alone while Archie played with his pokemon in the waves.  It of course came up about their involvement in their various teams and _questionable_ activities; it was such a big part of both their lives.   
  
Maxie was ashamed to admit his miscalculations but was equally proud to tell of all the good he and Archie were doing in Hoenn that past year once they realized the folly of their lofty plans.  He was shocked to hear Faba had been in a similar place recently, albeit he wasn’t the leader, more like how Tabitha and Courtney were to him in Magma.  Both of them had wanted to do so much and ended up going too far, not to mention being egotistical and too high on the power of their positions. 

Archie came back and they all ended up out to eat at the little waterside café in the resort. It had cushy rounded booth seating with pillows and blankets around central tables that looked ready for cool nights and a gas fire.  It was a casual place so Faba felt less like he was intruding on Maxie and Archie’s vacation.  Despite screwing up even more then he had, somehow Maxie had found his corner of happiness and some kind of balance in his life.   
  
Faba was having a hard time imagining life forever as a plain Aether employee.  He wanted to rise the ranks again but there was no way he could get back to where he was.  They didn’t trust him fully, which made sense as he was right there alongside Lusamine as she lost her sanity.  Could he regain trust?  Show them he wanted to do better?  Could he find the same joy in simply helping pokemon?  He wanted a bigger challenge…  
  
They chatted about favorite pokemon, training techniques, interesting sights back home.  The social gears were greased a little by a few drinks.  Maxie and Archie teased Faba about his green amaretto sour drink.

“Archie, some of us appreciate more then straight up rum, beer, and whiskey.” Maxie gave a retort to his counterpart.

“Yea yea uncultured pirate I get it.” Archie knocked back the rest of his beer.

Maxie pet his leg showing his affection despite their opposite nature.  Opposites really did attract when it came to them.  He was rather enjoying ganging up on Archie with Faba, who seemed amiable to his humor.  Maxie thought how he seemed even more foppish then he remembered him, like he had finally come into his own.  So over the top and full of himself, but somehow he got along with him.  

Faba could feel a blush creeping over his pale face.  He couldn’t hold his alcohol as well.  Dammit he was probably obviously tipsy.  His blush wasn’t just due to the alcohol though.  His mind was wandering with more memories.

Faba was a poorly socialized child and his time as Maxie’s room mate was his first foray into such heavily intimate social interaction.  He wasn’t used to sharing a room with someone.  Maxie was an only child not so good with being social himself, but Faba was far less outgoing.  He was confident in his own intelligence as he'd always only been able to rely on himself, but had yet to channel it into bravado.  Maxie already seemed to know what he wanted back then, and he was charismatic in his cool, calculated nature.  He didn’t have to go to others, others came to _him_.

Faba remembered clearly the times the redhead would come out of the shower with just a towel on.  The towel fell a few times.  Maxie assumed Faba was deep in a book but he stole glances at his slim backside.  Then came the inevitable of living with someone in the same room.  The nights Faba could hear Maxie stifling moans and trying to be quiet as possible.  They couldn’t always masturbate in the shower or when the other was out of the room.  Faba hated to admit he touched himself more then once, being far better at being quiet, when he heard his red-headed room mate taking care of himself.  It aroused him to no end and he even started to entertain fantasies of what he might do if he got the chance to touch Maxie for himself...

“Hey,” Archie papped Faba on the shoulder.  His hand dwarfed his smaller frame.  
  
Faba blinked, “Wha?”

“I said ye want to come join us back at our room for room service or something?  Maxie said this place is going to get busy with the dinner rush soon.”

Had he really zoned out so much?  Faba chided himself and a hand found its way to his face as he regained his composure. “Oh!  Well, sure.  I'd love to in fact.” Faba chuckled like how silly of him. _I have nothing else to do here....and these two are amusing and kind, not to mention attractive._

 

…

 

“And then I said, _‘did you know you can drink lava’?_ And Tabitha, bless his heart, looked at me like I was serious, hopes SO high!  And then I just continued,” He cleared his throat and put on a steeled face like mimicking how he would have delivered the joke originally, “ _But only once…._ And the **_look_** on his face!  AH hahaha!” Maxie burst out laughing and snorted, pushing into Archie who was chuckling deep in his throat.  He wiped a tear from his face and caught his breath.   
  
Faba tried to hold back laughing but it was just too funny seeing the usually cool face of Maximilian breaking out so humorously.  He smirked and cracked himself.  Alcohol was helping, they were all tipsy.  On the bed between them was the empty plates of their room service dinner.  They had been chatting and catching up, and getting more amiable with each other’s presence.   
  
Archie wasn’t dumb; he could see how Faba looked at Maxie.  Yes it sparked his jealousy at first but, the more he observed the more he could see it was just plain lust and curiosity, like how a scientist looks at things.  Besides, no way his fire nerd could go for some smarmy fop like him.  As a friend, sure, but Archie wasn’t intimidated by the likes of Faba as a rival.

Like a good husband Archie stacked the empty plates and got up to put them aside.  “Yea I think we’ve all had enough,” He drawled, in reference to the empty wine glasses which he also put aside.  He was far less warm and buzzy compared to the two nerds.  Big guy like him could hold his liquor like a champ.

“Archie, I’m fine,” Maxie sighed as he stretched and fixed his sweater.  He’d put his favorite red sweater back on in the heavily air conditioned room.  However, at this point snuggled sitting on the bed he was wearing JUST the sweater and boxers and nothing else.  
  
Faba at least took his shoes off but he still had all his clothes on.  He tried not to stare at the red head’s legs too much or at how his long sweater cutely covered his lower half justttt enough.  As he was distracted Archie came back suddenly and gave him a playful shove which resulted in him falling right into Maxie’s side.   
  
Maxie laughed and groaned at his counterpart then helped Faba re-right himself, “Hey hey he’s not used to your strength ok?”

“I’m not a weakling,” Faba hissed and fluffed like a small bird trying to seem proud.  He settled and ended up with his shoulder butted against Maxie’s.  “I was known as the Aether foundation’s last line of defense you know!”

“Mmhumm,” Archie smirked, not intimidated.  But he was being nice enough.  
  
Faba huffed wishing he was being given the respect he deserved but couldn’t be too mad as these two were quite powerful in their own right, and it was rather nice there leaning against Maxie, he was so warm…  
  
Unfortunately his warm post moved out from under him.  
  
“Sorry, heh I’ve been holding it a while, was too comfortable on the bed.” Maxie stated as he disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Faba looked forlorn being left alone on the bed.  Archie sat down in Maxie’s spot, getting up in the former branch chief’s face.  
  
“Hey, I saw how you were looking at Maxie.  It’s ok I can tell it’s not love or nothin’, you just think he’s cute yea?”  Archie said with gruff but affectionate forwardness.  
  
Faba’s eyes widened.  _Shit_.  Oh god Archie was twice his size and could fold him in half like a toothpick.  He should have known better then to even remotely look at Maxie that way -  
  
Archie could see Faba freeze up like he was scared for his mortal life.  He laughed and clapped a hand to his shoulder, “I said it's  _ok_!  Like unless you are thinking of _more_ than his cute butt,” Archie lowers his tone to something more threatening.  
  
“NO! Nonoo…” Faba grinned sheepishly and waved his hands.  “I…” He swallowed.  
  
Archie smiled again trying to reassure the blonde, “We have been talking about possible threesome scenarios, just in general.  Maxie was indicating to me a bit earlier if we should ask you.”  
  
Faba wasn’t a blushing virgin in the least but he was not used to being the one propositioned like this.  He surely had his way with many Aether grunts who were interested in him, being he was the Great Branch Chief Faba and all, his position was so alluring.  He loved that feeling of power, pleasing someone under him and having total control over their arousal.  The only time it was the other way around was when his beloved boss Lusamine took her frustrations out on him more than once.  Probably wasn’t the healthiest sex ever but…he knew exactly what it was, and he could be a slut when he wanted to be, but only for those he felt worthy of dominating him.      

He glanced to the bathroom thinking of Maxie and how he’d very much like to take Archie up on his offer, but it just didn’t feel right.  They looked so happy together, and all he ever knew was…not that kind of sex.  Even as a fun casual thing, wouldn’t he just be intruding?  It’d be like watering down something that was already whole.   He generally didn’t think so low of himself but after what happened and being bumped down several notches it was like a punch to the gut reminding him how…insignificant he really was.

Faba shook his head.  “I – I couldn’t.”  He felt overwhelmed and jumped up suddenly, “Thanks for the dinner it was….really nice.  I ought to be getting ready for …umm….an important online meeting I have early in the morning.  Heh even on vacation so much they need me for.”  He lied, smiling at Archie, before heading for the door.  
  
Aw shit too forward?  Archie jumped up right after him, catching him in the hall with a hand to his arm.  “Hey!   Faba wait, geezus I’m sorry.  I know I’m a bit overzealous.” He chuckled softly with humility. “You don’t have to do nothin’ you aren’t comfortable with.  It was just a suggestion as you seemed interested, unless I read totally wrong - ”  
  
Faba stopped and sighed, not looking at him right away. “I _am_ interested, ok?  I…I just don’t feel like I’d be…..bringing anything to your bed is all.”  The words were bitter in his mouth.

Archie bit his lip, face solemn.  Man that was harsh, on his end. “Don’t run off without saying goodnight to Maxie at least.  I’d hate for our nice afternoon together to end like that.  He had a lot of fun talkin’ with you.  I did too.”  
  
Faba locked eyes with him.  He felt so small and not just because of their size difference.  He missed feeling big.  “Alright.”  He went back inside.  
  
Maxie was just coming out of the bathroom and could practically taste the tension as he saw the other men’s faces.   
  
Faba wished his pale skin didn’t show flushing so easily.  He groaned to himself, trying not to make eye contact with the red head.  
  
“Hey, everything okay?” Maxie crossed his arms, but his tone was calm.  Calm suited him.  
  
“I just have to get going; it’s getting late.” Faba twirled at his beard a moment.   
  
Archie gave Maxie a look saying that he’d explain later.  Maxie smiled softly then, and thanked Faba for catching up.  It had been an unexpected, happy surprise.  
  
Faba thanked them both and managed to say he hoped they could do it again soon.  With that he was on his way, composure melting as he got to the elevator.  
  
Dammit, just….dammit.  His heart raced.  He hated how he felt right then. He was one of the strongest pokemon trainers on Alola, the most advanced pokemon scientist in the region.  He-  
  
He was an unneeded demoted Aether employee on vacation, pining after the body of his former freshman room mate who was happily together with someone far better than he was.  
  
He slammed the door to his hotel room, causing a picture frame to fall from its spot on the wall.  Thankfully nothing broke.  Faba didn’t bother with it though; he went right for the bed.  Clothes abandoned, he curled up on his side and nursed his throbbing crotch to a full erection.  He thought of a self indulgent fantasy.  Him, in total control, pleasing that damn red head and his buff partner.  Showing them a good time, how skilled he was with his hands.  Finally getting to touch that slim backside…touch _everything_ …   

 Hggnnn!  He came a minute later, spilling all over his hands, his heart pounding in his ears and chest gasping for breath.  
  
Fuck that was so good, why must he feel so terrible for it.  Why couldn’t things just be how they used to be.  
  
He managed to clean himself up a bit and tuck under the covers, but all he could do was stew in his thoughts and stare at the wall.  An hour ticked by and sleep eluded him as it often did.  He wished he had something he could work on instead of uselessly laying there.  
  
He startled slightly when he saw his hypno there at the bedside.  He hastily wiped at his damp face.  “Sorry, you startled me…”  He said tiredly, flopping back onto the pillow.  
  
His hypno grunted softly and held up his pendulum like asking a question.       

  
Faba nodded and sighed.  His pokemon knew him too well.  When he had trouble sleeping his hypno could always sense it.  He had him put him to sleep with hypnosis countless times and barely had to even order him to do it anymore.   
  
Hypno did just that for his master.  No need for him to stay awake, humans needed lots of sleep to stay strong.  He stayed out of his pokeball for a while, watching Faba sleep soundly.  Whenever he was stressed like this he often had bad dreams, and while he wished his master didn’t get them, they were a tasty treat to the dream eating pokemon.  
  
Once that was taken care of the pokemon obediently returned to his pokeball to rest for himself.  
  
…  
  
The next morning Faba felt somewhat better after a good nights sleep.  He proudly donned his nicest white button up, green vest, and matching pants.  Tried to clear his head of self-deprecating thoughts, picked up his team of pokemon who sat snug in their ultraballs, and went down to the day spa the receptionist had told him about.

Faba finished filling out the short paperwork sheet and handed it over to the day spa secretary.  Behind her bustled about many handlers taking pokemon to and from the area in the back which led outside to a lovely play space.  It was a gated section of beach front and grass with lots of trees, toys, and spots for pokemon to nap and hide in.  
  
"We'll take good care of them don't you worry." The day spa secretary smiled.  She knew trainers treated their pokemon like children. "Quite a team of psychic pokemon you got there!" She stated, glancing over the list of who was in the pokeballs.

He smirked seeming quite proud. "Strong too so you might want to keep an eye on them. Especially Bruxish, she can be a bit haughty."  
  
After he was sure to tell them any quirks or needed food and care of his beloved team, he turned and intended to plan a trip into town to explore when – the same receptionist who checked him in came running up.  
  
“Sir!  I'm glad I saw you! I have a message that was left at the desk for you. I was about to bring it up to your room in fact.”  
  
“A message for me…?”  Faba took the folded paper quickly.  It was a handwritten note.

  
  
Message to be delivered to guest:  FABA  
  
We left for Mount Wela early this morning but I wanted to thank you again for the nice evening.  It was kind of fun to speak with another fellow scientist like that, not many people can keep up with my science chatter.  I know what Archie asked of you, and the offer still stands from us.  Someone with your moxxy has to be decent in bed, no?  ;) I tease, but yes or no to that please meet us for dinner at The Oricorio.  We leave for another city tomorrow so I’d hate to part on a sour note.  
  
\- Maxie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you this was porn with plot. ;) Sorry to make you wait. I also wanted to lay on the angst. I see Faba as a confident smarmy guy but pretty insecure under it all, and losing his position just brought everything out that he thought he'd gotten past. And of course seeing Maxie reminded him of a time in his life before all that self confidence and drive. 
> 
> Also I know that the timeline of ORAS doesn't line up with SUMO with only a year between. Canon wise it probably lines up more closer to the original RSE, but mehh *shrugs* for this I don't mind. The timeline and multiple dimensions of the pokémon games are crazy. Also as you can obtain mega stones post game in SUMO it has to be the same verse as ORAS. (Aka the timeline mega stones exist in).


	3. Chapter 3

The Oricorio was one of the restaurants on site at Hano resort.  It was themed around the colorful bird native to the isles.  Fancy, but not _too_ fancy.  Quite pricey, but if you could afford to stay at Hano, you could afford to eat there.  
  
The receptionist had told him the time the men expected to return, which was easy to dictate by when the mountain tour buses were scheduled.  Faba had arrived to the restaurant nice and early.  He was seated alone in quiet corner of the covered outside balcony.  The table was adorned with a modest flower and oricorio feather centerpiece.  To Faba, to be early was to be on time, and to be on time was to be late, and being late was completely unacceptable.  He didn’t get to where he was as a self made man being a procrastinator.  
  
He idly played with his fingers; gaze down at them as he thought.  The note had renewed his confidence, at least mostly.  _They want you, you’re needed.  You’re not intruding.  Have fun with it._  

 

He was sitting for 45 minutes with his thoughts, the waiter bugging him every 5 minutes if he needed anything (Faba counted).  He took a glass of white wine after 20 minutes to shut him up.   
  
Maxie and Archie finally came, their hair freshly showered.

 

“You were not waiting too long?” Maxie nodded to Faba’s finished wine glass.  
  
“I’m fine.” He smiled his usual grin.  He usually hated stewing in thoughts but for once he enjoyed the quiet solitary reflection.  He noticed Archie appeared frazzled.  “Are you….alright?”  
  
Archie grumbled and ran a hand through his damp hair.  “Maxie bumped me into a sooty steam vent in one of the magma fields.”

 

“THAT was an accident.” Maxie shot back, sitting down defiantly.

 

“It was a restricted area…if you had just stayed on the path…” Archie rolled his eyes.

 

“That path was too far away, how am I supposed to see anything from there?”

 

Archie wondered how Maxie was still alive with how close he would get to such things. “I was _totally_ covered in ash.” Archie gestured.  

 

“So we had to shower before coming.” Maxie said, apologizing for taking so long. 

 

That explained the damp hair, thought Faba.  He chuckled in amusement, imagining the scene they described.  Maxie was pretty reckless.

 

They settled in and had a nice dinner, Maxie rattled on and on about the fascinating active geology of Alola and its similarities and differences to Hoenn’s own active volcanoes.  Archie got a few words in edgewise to talk about the native sea life he was getting to see, and was planning on observing when they visited the next island. 

 

During all this someone started a game of footsie with Faba.  The old branch chief felt the arousal jump right up his abdomen, and it wasn’t just because the foot was caressing next to his crotch.  He glanced between Archie and Maxie trying to figure out who it was.  They both grinned, covering for the other, whoever it was.

 

Faba was most interested in Maxie, but the more he was hanging with Archie and accepting this evening was really going to happen, the more he found himself craving his sculpted body.  He had never been with someone that strongly built.   
  
“You two are terrible.” Faba turned up his nose.  
  
“Takes one to know one.” Archie waggled his eyebrows at him.  
  
“We’re all terrible.” Maxie nonchantly took another bite of his braised beef.

 

“So I need to know,” Archie leaned in across the table to whisper, keeping with the playful tone, “Does the carpet match the drapes?”  
  
Faba smirked and felt in his element that evening, “Guess you’ll just have to wait and see, humm?” He replied smoothly.  
  
Archie leaned back into his seat grinning with approval.  Ahh this was much better.  It was exciting to think this would be his and Maxie’s first threesome as a couple.  He hoped Faba didn’t disappoint, and had fun himself too.  
  
Dinner was filling and delicious, but the main course was to come.  The question was popped to their blonde guest to confirm he wanted to accompany them back to their room.  This time there was no more awkward alcohol talking for any of them.    

 

Faba was used to being under pressure but it didn’t mean he didn’t have that tingle of excitement when new experiences were to be had. He was a scientist after all.  This was a night he would have to write a veritable private paper on.  

  
Waiting in the elevator seemed like an eternity.  Archie was already teasing Maxie’s neck while Maxie was smirking and attempting to push him off, telling him to wait.  Faba bit his lip and tried not to stare.  The floors ticked by like a countdown of a clock at a race.  Each moment closer to that climax the anticipation rose a notch.  
  
When they reached their floor Faba felt a grope to his ass which made him jump in surprise.  Archie laughed and Maxie darted past to get to the room with the key out and ready, cackling all the while.  Faba looked at the Aqua leader accusingly and the larger man threw his hands up like feigning fault for any of it.  
  
“Maximillian!” Faba gasped, not believing him.

 

Maxie was in the room like a shot.  Archie chased after and the redhead was tackled to the bed.  Faba came in to them wresting and snarking at each other.  He closed the door and then stood watching them, tweaking at his goatee. “You two will be the death of me and I don’t just mean because your huge husband could crush me with his bulk.” He addressed Maxie.

  
“I’ve survived, you can too.” Maxie replied, up on his knees and already unbuttoning his own shirt.

 

“Mmmhumm,” Archie grumbled huskily into his neck as he kissed at it from behind.  His hands reached around to take over for Maxie in the undressing department.  
  
This was really happening.  He’d finally get to touch that damn red head.  _Really touch him_ , naked, aroused, the works.  Faba wasn’t some awkward virgin nobody in college anymore.  He could have this and fucking enjoy it. 

 

Faba tossed away his belt and slipped out of his pants and boots.  He was about to get to his vest when Maxie stopped him, “Faba come’on, let us have some fun too.” He beckoned him to get on the bed already.  Maxie thought he almost ought to leave those kinky looking boots on.  
  
Archie tossed away his partner’s shirt and pants with a grunt, leaving Maxie in his undershirt and briefs.  He greedily pet his hands over him and up under his shirt, all the while teasing his neck with his mouth.  He loved his bony nerd, and it showed in how he relished groping him all over and making him mewl in response.

 

Faba complied and sat on the bed looking enticing as possible.  It was so hot watching Archie nuzzle all over his counterpart like that. Faba tried not to be jealous.  He focused instead on how arousing it was. He was the one entering _their_ bed though, so he laid in wait of instructions for now.

 

“I appreciate your good taste you know.” Maxie said coolly.  He started unbuttoning Faba’s green vest for him. 

 

Archie held back for the moment, pulling away to lounge on the sidelines so he could watch and let those two settle in.  He didn’t want to make Faba feel too intimidated, and he could tell how much Faba wanted Maxie specifically.

 

“Like I told you before, I wish you could see me in my uniform.” Faba said with a smile and a downturned gaze.

 

Maxie nodded, thinking of his perfectly tailored red jacket back home at Magma base.   

 

Faba’s arousal tugged at his lower abdomen as he watched Maxie unbutton his clothes for him.  His hands were lithe and a bit gaunt, like his own.  He placed a tentative hand to pet over Maxie’s chest. He could make out his pink nipples through the thin, white ribbed fabric of his undershirt. 

 

Oh god _fuck_ , this really _was_ happening.  Warmth washed through him and his throat thickened.  Okay, taking the lead might have to wait.  He was having a hard time focusing. 

 

Before he knew it he was down to his lime green underwear and trembling with arousal as he and Maxie were getting to know one another’s bodies with some nice, slow petting.  Faba was thinking how this alone was fucking fantastic.  It was like a dream become reality.  They were up on their knees on the bed.  Faba’s cheek nuzzled into the red head’s neck, adoringly licking and sucking his soft flesh, which was only broken by the occasional burn scars.  He had some large ones on his torso especially.         

 

Maxie wouldn’t admit it out loud but he was really enjoying the power he had over his former roommate.  It was no stretch of the imagination that Maxie was addicted to power.  Faba must have fantasized about this before, Maxie thought.  He was trembling and so eager to please.  It was really turning Maxie on to see how much Faba was into his body. 

 

“You’re good with your hands.” Maxie tried a compliment knowing Faba loved to be praised.  It was a true statement though, he was enjoying Faba’s dexterous fingers.  He glanced over at Archie who was happily watching and petting at his cock through his teasingly tight underwear which didn’t leave much to the imagination.

 

Faba glowed at the compliment, only increasing the fervor of his whole body nuzzling of the red head.  He ground his hips into him and their underwear confined crotches pressed into one another.  He moaned and gripped into Maxie tighter.  He didn’t even notice Archie coming up behind him.

 

“Hey,” Archie drawled into his ear, large hands settling on his hips and petting around to his stomach and chest.

 

Faba gasped, but then realized how he was sandwiched between them.  Ohhh fuck this was fantastic.  He bit his lip and relaxed against Archie, who now had _his_ chance to explore his body.  Faba could feel his muscles against his back.  So strong and warm, and he smelled so deliciously musky.

 

“You’re even bonier then Maxie, geezus.” He chuckled into his neck.

 

“Humph,” Faba managed, but was too turned on to care.

 

“It’s ok he’s into bony.” Maxie chimed in.

 

“Yes that’s right I love you only for your bony backside.”

 

Maxie amused himself with petting Faba’s obvious hips, then he stroked up his whole torso.  Faba arched into his touch and Maxie groaned in delight.  “Time for the underwear to come off, I do believe?” He tugged at the top of Faba’s tented undies.

 

“P-please.” Faba gasped, reveling in the power of these two, it was intoxicating.  _Fuck just destroy me._

Archie helped to support their guest, arms up under his to lift him like he weighed nothing to him. Legs extended, Maxie helpfully removed the green undies.  Faba’s hard cock bounced free with relief.  Now he was fully exposed before them and more turned on than ever.

 

“Carpet does match the drapes.” Archie teased as he ran a hand through Faba’s well trimmed blonde pubic hair that also trailed towards his belly button. 

 

Faba chuckled sarcastically but was quieted when he saw Maxie tossing off his own underwear.  His cock was bigger than his own.  Faba knew his dick wasn’t too impressive size wise, but he did get very hard and perky, so that was a plus.  He hoped he looked enticing writhing there in the arms of Maxie’s lover.  _He looks even better than I remember,_ he thought in relation to Maxie’s body.  Age had done well by him like he was a fine wine. 

 

“Humm,” Maxie looked so delightfully dominant as he moved close enough to touch their erections together. 

 

Archie reached around to palm them both.  Faba was leaking enough precum to help slick his fingers.  He used his free hand to pop his own cock out of its confines.  Faba could feel it against his lower back.

 

“Nnggg!” Faba arched his hips into Maxie as Archie squeezed and stroked at them together.

 

Maxie pressed in closer and bucked against him.  He loved the look on Faba’s face. It reminded him of how he could be such a damn slut for Archie sometimes (ok most of the time…).  That face of giving in to pleasure.  Faba wasn’t a total fucked out mess _yet_ , but they could fix that.

 

“Fuck that feels great,” Maxie groaned and kept thrusting against the blonde. 

 

Faba hugged his arms around him and nuzzled anywhere he could reach.  Dammit it was too hot, he felt like he could come any moment but he didn’t want to come prematurely.  He used all his self control to hold back. 

 

“Want to come with me?” Maxie grinned.

 

“Already?” Faba gasped.

 

“We won’t be done yet I promise.” Archie laughed a plotting chuckle.  “We can go at least 2 rounds.”

 

Faba was trying to hold out but this was too much pent up arousal; he couldn’t last. “Ok,” He said, trembling and preparing mentally.

  
He relaxed and tried to move with Archie and Maxie, who ground against him together in a perfect harmony. 

 

Maxie focused on his orgasm as well as the noises Faba was making.  He was whimpering even more now.

 

Faba was squeezing his eyes shut in arousal but he forced them open so he could look at Maxie giving into the pleasure at hand.  He relaxed into Archie’s strong arms and jutted his hips out fully, gasping and shuddering and listening to every one of their grunts and moans.  Faba waited for the right moment -  
  
When Maxie cried out, hips bucking hard as he came, Faba’s own orgasm was quick to follow.  Hearing, feeling, seeing, this incredible scene, he was over whelmed.  Their come spilling all over Archie’s fingers, dripping down to the bed - _too good too good!!_  Faba’s eyes rolled back with a grinning expression of pure bliss, choked gasps and moans twitching out of him with each wave of his climax.  He eventually collapsed, limp.

 

Faba felt himself being moved by strong hands.  His heart was beating so fast and his body was flooded with endorphins.  He was a helpless whimpering ragdoll in Archie’s grasp.  He then found himself laying on Maxie, faces close, his goatee ghosting against the other mans chin.  The redhead was grinning like the cat that got the crème, and recovering from his own orgasm too.  Faba could feel the pounding in his chest right against his own.

 

Maxie rolled his hips, their twitching and slicked up cocks rubbing together.  Faba noticed Archie’s hand on his hip, and pressure against his very exposed ass.  Archie was using the cum that was all over his hand to slick himself up, and was lazily hot dogging him.  Such a dirty, naughty mess, he thought. 

 

“Fuck, that was exhilarating, watching you lose it in Archie’s arms like that.” Maxie purred, a bit scientifically in tone, like you’d expect.

  

Faba whimpered but managed to grin in return. This was part of why he liked Maxie, he could understand how he thinks. “You think so?  I loved seeing you writhing in pleasure…”  He bit his lip. “Even better then I imagined.”

 

“MMmmm,” Maxie chuckled, reveling in the new experiences. His whole body was tingling like a pleasure conduit.  “OH so, you had imagined about me before then?”

 

Shit!  He wasn’t thinking straight and it just slipped out.  Faba blushed and sank down into Maxie’s collar bones, mortified. 

 

Maxie was pleased as a Cheshire cat. “You were such a closet perv back in college.  It's fine, I’m a bit flattered really.”

Faba leaned back up on his elbows so he could see his face again. He was reassured but attempting to be modest.  He then shook his head and furrowed up his brow in amusement.  “Who am I fooling, you are right…”

Maxie papped his gaunt face as if saying ‘that’s a good boy.’  He then leaned in to kiss him as a reward.

Faba was surprised, eyes going wide a moment, but he melted into the kissing.  He brought his hands up to play with Maxie’s fiery hair. 

They made out while Archie kept using the blonde to grind against.  He really wanted to come but….he was also very good at edging.  Dammit.  It was so arousing watching those two.  Mostly he loved seeing Maxie make those faces while kissing, it was an angle he never got to see.

 

Faba glanced back when they came up for air.  Holy hell, Archie was _big_.  Like, thick and long, the _intimidating_ kind of big.

 

Maxie could see his concerned expression when he caught sight of Archie fully erect.  “Not used to big dicks?”

 

Faba was not _inexperienced_ but, “Nothing _that big_ ….no.” He admitted sheepishly.

 

“That’s ok, I was going to propose that you would rather Maxie fuck you anyway.” Archie growled.

 

Faba groaned out a whimper like the thought alone made him weak.

 

They tried to do some rearranging.  Faba was a snuggly little minx at this point and grabbed Archie’s cock to try and suck on it.  He couldn’t fit it in his mouth easily, but he did lick and suck at the head greedily. Archie grunted and gently removed him. “You want me to come all over yer face?”

 

Faba wasn’t usually into that persay but…big strong man like Archie it was starting to appeal.  He looked up at Archie with big blue eyes that read ‘try me.’

 

“Archie surely you can come twice tonight.  Besides, I have that something I want to slip on, it will give you time to recoup, yes?” Maxie was petting up his chest, eyes full of fire.

 

Faba blinked, frowning a moment in thought. ‘slip on?’  Hummm what was Maxie up to?  As if this wasn’t interesting enough.

 

Here was his moment to shine though, show some appreciation for Maxie’s huge husband.  He didn’t wait for more permission, he slid his lithe fingers along Archie’s rock hard cock and gave it a long lick.  His smirk could cut through steel as he met eyes with a trembling Archie.

 

Archie made himself comfortable sitting on the edge of the bed so Faba could kneel down between his legs.  He spread his legs wide because –

 

“Maxie?” Faba said as the redhead kneeled with him.

 

Maxie just grinned and licked up the other side of his lover’s cock.  He couldn't make it to changing yet, he had to join in.

 

Archie didn’t quite know what to do with himself as both of them competitively vied to be the most sultry and wet mouthed licking along his dick.  They took turns mouthing over him.  Maxie could go down further of course. Archie tensed and moans came in short deep gasps.  He wouldn’t last long.  Sweat beaded and dripped down his abs.  He rolled his hips with them as he pet both their hair, brow furrowed. 

 

After so long edging orgasm hit him like a tidal wave.  His balls visibly tensed and he came _hard_.  The two awaiting men were not disappointed – Faba flinched as the big moment happened, surprised by the intensity. They were a cum covered mess by the time Archie fell to the bed, dick still twitching. 

 

Faba wiped a bead of cum from his face and licked his finger off.  A bit saltier than usual.  Though the man did live on the ocean.  He was used to being on the other side of this equation usually…

 

Maxie got up to fetch washcloths and tossed one at Faba. “Archie can come an impressive amount.”  He stated, chuckling.  After a little cleanup, Maxie crawled onto the bed to snuggle alongside Archie while he recovered.  He kissed him happily, petting his face and chest.

 

Faba tried not to stare as he cleaned up himself.  They were just so…gay.  Gay as hell.  They bickered a lot, and had such a big falling out they made rival secret teams, but still really cared for each other.  People were  a strange and a confusing mess.  Strange but fascinating. 

 

He was pulled over as Maxie left for real this time to ‘slip into something’ as he put it.  Maxie nudged Faba over to his counterpart.  Faba took his place as Maxie disappeared into the bathroom.

 

While he was distracted watching Maxie, Archie reached up to pull Faba down for cuddles.  Faba had the face of someone pulled into a bear hug, with an actual bear. 

 

“You really are such a tiny thing,” Archie chuckled, his breathing just starting to slow.

 

“Hurrmm, yes you seem to like to remind me of that,” Faba stated, voice with playful annoyance.  He tried re-positioning to lie more comfortably on his side, a lanky leg up over the other man.  

 

“Having fun?” Archie’s voice was deep and calming.

 

“You two are a force of nature.” Faba said quite lucidly. _Hummm this was nice..._

 

Archie was pleased with this analogy, giving a hearty laugh. “Yer not wrong.”

 

They dozed off, but it was only for five or ten minutes.  They were awoken by Maxie, crawled up on top straddling Archie with an expression so sizzling one felt burned to stare for too long.  Faba nearly choked when his eyes opened to see it.  Archie’s dick got back to attention in short order…

 

…

 

Some positioning later, Faba was laying on his back on top of Archie like he was a muscular, warm mattress.  His head met just under his.  He could feel Archie’s beard bristling against the back of his fair hair. Archie was ever so slightly propped up on a pillow leaning into the headboard.  His huge dick stuck up between Faba’s legs, twice the size of his own.  Faba’s eyes darted up to Maxie though…

 

He had slipped on a garter belt and lacy topped stockings.  Devilish dark red, to match his hair of course.  His upper half had a complicated criss-crossing top, mimicking the look of bondage ropes, emphasizing his nipples, down his lanky abdomen and right to his groin, framing his erection beautifully.

 

Faba had the expression of a starving man.  He was usually the type to savor, but he wanted to dig right in.  _Patience, you are usually not like this_ , he chided himself. 

 

Maxie didn’t seem to be in a hurry.  He pet over both their legs and made himself comfortable, nestling between their eager cocks.   
  
“Maxie, I’m going to spank you later for this,” Archie growled.

 

“I know.” Maxie smirked, not phased in the least.  He was such a little shit and knew it, “But I have a very naughty man I need to punish first.” He turned his gaze to Faba, whose pale flesh flushed with desire.  “You want me to fuck you, yes?”  
  
Faba tensed and shuddered out a breath. “Y…yes.”

 

“Good, good.” Maxie played with his cock teasingly.  Only for a moment though.  “I want to see you come just from my dick.  If I see you even trying to touch yourself, it’s game over.”

 

Faba wriggled his hips. At this angle they stuck out so obviously.  His dick frotted  against Maxie’s as he did so. “Understood.” He sighed.  _Fuck this was fantastic._

 

Maxie was a devil of a showman as he opened the lube and dribbled it copiously, slicking up Archie and himself.  He worked his way down onto Archie, ass taking him with impressive ease.  Even so, it took him a minute until he could sit on him.  Archie _groaned_ so deeply Faba felt it reverberating into his own chest.

 

Maxie didn’t do anything but roll his hips around on him, pressing down with such force it made it impossible for Archie to thrust into him at this angle.  He was claimed and _trapped_.  A perfect fucktoy for Maxie to use as he pleased.

 

“Mmmmm,” Maxie cooed as he played with Faba’s ass, not touching his dick.  He scissored him right away, not even starting with one finger, though he was very wet with lube.  Faba gasped, but knew he could tell him if it hurt too much.  It did, a little, but he kind of liked it that way…

 

“Want to come so badly don’t you?” Maxie teased, working slowly.  Archie was now playing with Faba’s nipples as well, tweaking them into firm little nubs.

 

Faba nodded, biting his lip. “Please…” 

 

“Surely you can do better than that,” Maxie arched his back and teased his cock over Faba’s entrance.

 

 _Making him say it_ , Faba thought.  If he _must_.  He didn’t want to admit how hot this was, begging to him. “ _Please_ , fuck me…I…Ahhhhhgg!!!”

  
  
Maxie didn’t make him wait and surprised him right after he pleaded so nicely.  He slid his cock in smoothly and firmly, groaning happily as he did so.

  
  
Faba trembled as he adjusted to being stretched.  Oh he was going to be a mess at the end of this and he didn’t care.  He whimpered and whined with each thrust from Maxie, who gradually increased his intensity.  There was so much lube.  It was dripping down and onto Archie.  Faba felt deliciously used, and his hole was soon fully loosened and swallowing up Maxie’s length just right.  So wet and sloppy. A perfect fucktoy.  This wasn’t like other times though, he felt safe with Maxie and Archie.  While he was the one being fucked he didn’t feel like power was truly taken away from him.  It was that same feeling but a far more fulfilling release.  His whole body loosened, melting against Archie.  His hands dug into the bed sheets.  “Yes yes FUCK, Arceus!  Oh my….fuck fuck fuck me _fuck me_!” He wailed, pleasure sparking through him with each deep, hard thrust.  His cock bounced uselessly against his abdomen, rock hard and begging for attention.   
  
Maxie held up Faba’s thin legs, spreading him wide.  As he was up off his knees, Archie could finally thrust into him.  Maxie was only just barely keeping it together now.  He’d never gotten to fuck someone and BE fucked at the same time.  The closest he had got was using a toy on himself as he made love to Archie.  This was a whole different experience.  “HHggnnnn!!” He moaned with each thrust.  Archie filling him each time he drew back from Faba, a perfect rhythm.

 

Faba came first, spilling over himself as Maxie continued to fuck him.  The orgasm was deep and intense.  He was a total mess.  He swears he came again as he felt Maxie tense and cry out, filling him with cum.  Archie came shortly after.  Maxie loved Archie's huge cock twitching inside him as he came.

Maxie collapsed on top of everyone when the main intensity of his orgasm subsided.  “Arceus,” He moaned under his breath, cheek against Faba’s bony chest.  He could feel Archie's cum dripping from his stretched, well fucked hole.  

 

They fell asleep in a very messy cuddle pile, Maxie wedged in the middle.  Faba slept quite well, for once… 

 

When they awoke the next morning they shared a playful shower.

 

“Thanks again for the lovely time.” Faba said as he finished getting dressed.  He was glowing and it wasn’t just because he was pale as all hell.

 

“Thank _you_ ,” Maxie replied from the bathroom mirror where he was working on shaving.  His facial hair didn’t grow in too thick but he did need to keep up with it if he wanted to keep clean shaven. 

 

“Here,” Archie gave Faba a piece of paper.

 

He read it, then looked up. “Number and address?”

 

“Look us up if you are in Hoenn.  Or just come by and visit, whichever.” Archie winked. 

 

Faba smirked.  “Thank you.”

 

…

…

…

 

Faba still didn’t like being on vacation.  But at least now he could say he did something worthwhile on it.  He thought about this as he was riding the ferry back to Aether Paradise and watching the water roll past the bow of the boat. 

 

Aether had been his whole life for so many years; he sort of forgot the world went on outside its sphere of influence.  He’d felt important and powerful because of his title, but his position also kept him from people.  He was ‘above them’ so he didn’t have to deal with them like real people.  Above the law, above ethics that tied down others.  He had to admit it was nice to be close with someone again.  Complicated and annoying as it generally was, it was nice to have _friends_.

 

He inputted the information from the paper into his pokenav for safe keeping. 

 

He had a lot to type up when he got back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay getting the end out. I hope you like it and it was worth the wait. :) Feedback if you read through is always appreciate. Thanks for checking out my fun crossover with the Hardenshipping boys!


End file.
